A Stranger's Caution
by MisterMadam
Summary: When I thought about it, there seemed to be only two constants left in my life. The first was murder, and the second was L. After joining the Kira Case, to end the first meant saving the second. / LxOC (OC with DN plot knowledge)
1. White Carnations

Hello all you lovelies! I finally finished planning the new version of this fanfiction! I'm sorry it took so long...I had multiple fits of horrible, _horrible_ indecisiveness): Nonetheless, here's the first part of the new version-a prologue. I'm going to incorporate the same ideas I had for the previous one, keep the personality I had planned for Jenny, and maintain the plot changes I had in store...it's just that now there's a better back story!

So,whether old or new reader, please enjoy (:

* * *

"We're almost there, right?"

The modest bouquet of pure white carnations resting on my lap rustled as the car eased into a wide right turn.

"Almost," he said, clearly but wistfully, deep brown eyes facing the road ahead but looking nowhere.

I stared at him for a few long seconds and fell into a trance of nostalgia, then pulled myself back to the present and tried to divert the subject away from the yearly routine we were fulfilling today.

"The weather's great today, isn't it, Grandpa?" I spouted out with poorly faked enthusiasm.

He chuckled slightly—this, I smiled at—and went on to reply with "Yes it is Jenny…" Grandpa patted the steering wheel under his calloused hands and tossed a melancholy look at the sparsely but artfully clouded blue sky.

I peered out the car window, across a lane, and down at the clear river flowing a ways below us. Following its swift but gentle flow, my eyes spotted a familiar wooden bridge in the distance and my fingers tightened their grip around the wrapped carnation stems. Suddenly, I felt the river closing in on us. I stretched my neck to get a better view—eyebrows scrunched—then realized that we'd drifted into the wrong lane. I immediately turned to my grandfather and shot a hand out to warn him, but my arm froze and voice choked.

His weathered hands were frantically clutched against his chest, fingers twisted and tangled in a once perfectly ironed shirt; his sturdy jaw shivered with short, sharp breaths, and his eyes bulged wide open and unfocused.

"G-Grand..pa…?" I sputtered out hoarsely, my hands shaking just as violently as his.

"J-Jenny…"

His whisper stung me like a million needles—then he fell against the steering wheel, arms drooped, fingers loose, eyes shut, breath stopped, chest still—and his silence hit me like a billion bricks.

My scream was piercingly accompanied by that of skidding tires and a blaring horn.

With a rough jerk, the river closed in on me again, the white carnations slipped out of my hands and flew to the car ceiling, and grandpa's limp figure seemed to sit up again…but when I felt a surge of tension collide against me and the sound of splashing water, I remembered that his heart had stopped, and I felt mine do the same.

* * *

Not much actual Death Note action yet...but hey, it _is_ a prologue(;

Sorry if that seemed kind of cheesy or unrealistic...urgh.

Chapter 1 will be up ASAP (a day or two)

I'm even more excited than before to start churning these chapters out, especially because now there's actual a more complete and well-rounded plot line. (Thanks Memory25 for all the help, all the time.)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Jenny

Here's Chapter 1!

Things are still moving a bit slowly for now...but HEY, there's finally some DN action going on (;

Enjoy~

* * *

The National Police Academy—its towering off-white exterior cast a surprisingly light shadow under the early evening sun. Late-April brings fair weather throughout Japan, but Tokyo's city air masked the true song of Spring. I stared at a sturdy column standing in front of the building's glass entrance. "National Police Agency and National Public Safety Commission" was inlaid on a large rectangular plaque hung centered on said column.

I brushed a loose lock of raven hair behind my ear and began a slow ascent up the wide-stepped stairs. Passing swiftly through the clear automatic doors, I continued my pace to the front desk where two suit-clad men sat facing opposite sides and typing away at their own respective computers. As my clacking shoes were brought to a stop, I glanced a couple times back and forth between the pair, recounted my plan, and heaved a long but inaudible sigh.

"Excuse me."

The two men looked up.

I gave a half-hearted smile and wave.

Both men stood up from their respective chairs and stepped up front to the reception desk. The man on the left, a middle-aged kindly looking fellow with blunt bangs covering the greater half of his forehead, flattened out his olive suit and spoke politely, "How can I help you, Miss?"

I blinked a couple times, looked at the two smiling receptionists, and answered with equally proper etiquette, "I was wondering if I might talk to someone from the Kira Task Force ." Both their faces grew understandably solemn.

"I have some potentially vital information," I reinforced my previous request.

After a momentary quiet, the man to my right (whom stood significantly taller than his counterpart) replied, "I'm very sorry ma'am, but there's no one from the task force here right now…" his voice was mannered and genuinely apologetic.

Mannered, genuinely apologetic and, I was sure, honest—I knew they weren't here. The Kira Investigation team was away working in an inconspicuous hotel room, just as they always did. Nonetheless, all I needed right now was a connection to the task force.

I pressed on, "Is there any way you could contact them for me?"

The two receptionists shared a quick look, both clearly unsure of what to do. But seconds later, the tall statured man reached a calloused hand over to the desk's phone and told me he'd "try to get a call through." He pressed a quick speed dial digit, held the phone against his ear, and stood waiting for a few moments before talking into the bottom microphone, "Hello? This is Hayami speaking, "he stuttered momentarily, "I, uh, have a girl claiming to possess knowledge on the Kira Case."

After what were presumably some brief instructions from the other end of the phone line, the now-identified Hayami handed the phone to me. Tossing him a subtle nod of thanks, I pressed the speaker against my ear.

"Hello?" I unconsciously flinched at the sound of a frivolous monotone chiming in my ear. The usual caller wouldn't think too much of it…but I knew the man behind the voice.

I took a quick breath, "Hello…you're a Kira investigator, yes?" I finished the sentence more confidently.

"Yes, I am," was the immediate reply, "and you are?"

"Jenny, "I replied, assuming he was asking for my name but careful enough to refrain from giving full identification.

"I see…and how may I help you, Jenny-san," he seemed to state rather than ask.

"Well," I began, "as I assume you already know, I have some information related to the Kira case that I'd like to talk to an investigator about—preferably L himself." It was a rather odd feeling—the specifying about L to L himself, that is.

"In person?" he questioned rhetorically.

"That would be ideal, but I'm quite sure L wouldn't care to reveal himself in front of a suspicious informant like myself, "I replied, unable to hide all the sarcasm in my voice.

"Naturally," the cool tone concurred. "The team will send an investigator over to speak with you," I listened as L pretended to…not…be L, "will that be satisfactory, Jenny-san?"

"Yes, thank you, "was my calm answer. This was after all, what I'd figured would happen.

"Very well then, the investigator will arrive shortly. Please sit on the metal bench right of and farthest from the entrance."

I raised an eyebrow at such detailed instructions, but wasn't too surprised at this characteristically "L" comment. "Sure thing."

"Then, it was nice talking to you, Jenny-san," the detective bid goodbye in the low, airy voice I knew so well.

"Likewise," I replied reflexively just before the call ended. Moving the phone away from the side of my face, I handed it over to the aforementioned Hayami, whom had noticed the call ending and swiftly came over to take the phone. I once again gave a quick thanks to the two receptionists then strolled over to the "metal bench right of and farthest from the entrance" and took a seat.

I waited patiently and began staring at a stout potted plant placed at the lobby room's right corner—a mere foot or so from where I sat—and leaned my head against the cool glass window-wall. _It's been a whole month already…_a solemn sigh escaped from my frowning lips as I began recalling the month's tumultuous—to say the least—occurrences.

Before I could get too deep into thought, I heard the swift swish of the doors I'd entered from a while ago. I raised my head up, straightened my back, and looked towards the door alertly, anxious to see whom L had sent.

Aizawa entered with his signature afro hair. His matte leather loafers clacked against the tiled flooring as he glanced around the room. Finally, his eyes settled to his right where I sat and he made the short walk to me.

"Are you Jenny-san?" His voice was serious and stern, but not hostile.

Standing up from my seat, I offered a handshake and replied, "The Task Force member, I presume?

Aizawa calmly accepted my handshake while his free hand reached into the inner right pocket of his beige suit. Seconds later, he pulled out a police I.D. badge, flipped the black cover open, and held it out in the open for me to see.

"Fujiwara Keiji-san, eh?" I read off the laminated description. Obviously, it was a fake name. I could've figured that out even without knowing his true identity. For one, no Kira investigator in his right mind would go around flashing their genuine identification. _Well, no Kira investigator who's under L's instruction, at least._ Regardless, I kept my suspicions hidden (for obvious reasons) and continued, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," "Fujiwara" answered. He then motioned to the door and explained, "L has asked me to escort you to a more private speaking area."

"No problem." I followed Aizawa as he led me outside, down the steps, and towards a small, average-looking silver car. He opened the front passenger seat door and looked towards me, silently asking that I enter. After I complied, Aizawa pushed the door closed, walked speedily to the driver's side, got in, and started the car.

The drive was—albeit quick—exceedingly silent. The only words exchanged came as the car eased into the curved entrance of a tall hotel building.

"We're here," he said.

The air quieted again when the car's engine slowed to a stop as Aizawa parked it by a row of neatly trimmed bushes against the hotel's wall. We got out of the car, passed through wide, glass automatic doors, and walked across the lobby's marble tiles before the task force member stopped in front of two cushioned chairs and a short coffee table discreetly positioned in the far left corner of the lobby—public, yet still private.

"Have a seat here," "Fujiwara-san" said as he too sat down. He pulled out his cellphone and hit a few buttons before setting it down on the circular table in between us.

"Is that for L?" I half questioned, half stated.

"Yes," he confirmed mere moments before the line connected and said L spoke.

"Hello." The voice was electronic sounding and oddly pitched—his alias voice. _Which has the same monotonous tone as his real voice…_

"It's Fujiwara. We've entered the lobby."

"I see. Let us begin then, Jenny-san."

"Alright." _Here goes nothing._

Aizawa cleared his throat to catch my attention._ So L was just going to listen then. _"Well then, will you please state your full name?"

"Jenny."

His black eyes stared at me, waiting for me to continue speaking.

I held back a frown, "This is Kira we're talking about…I'm not exactly eager to give out a full name…"

Aizawa's head jerked slightly in realization, "Oh!" he said a bit too loudly before trailing off, "Of course…my apologies…"

"It's fine, "I chuckled awkwardly.

Attempting to continue on, the investigator then asked seriously, "Exactly what sort of information do you have on Kira then?"

I glanced quickly at him then leant my head to the left and stared aimlessly at the floor. I was weighing my options one last time. After silently reinforcing my resolve, I made stern eye contact and a string of game-changing words came out,

"Actually…that was a bit of a lie…"

It took a few seconds for the confusion on Aizawa's face to pass.

When it did, agitation followed immediately. "What do you mean it was a _lie_?" he distraughtly demanded an answer.

Before I could speak up, the famous detective hiding behind the phone cut in. "Please calm down, Fujiwara-san." After hearing a faint "sorry," he turned his attention to me. "Jenny-san, you said it was _a bit_ of a lie—would you care to explain?" Even with the electric monotone, you could hear L's emphasis on "a bit."

I held back a smirk. "As expected of you—L, the world's greatest detective—to catch every little thing."

"Was not it an important 'little thing'?"

Feeling the smirk peek out again, I mused, "Indeed…it was." I crossed one leg over the other, clasped my hands together on top of my knees, and leaned in a bit closer to the phone. "I do have information on the case—that much is true—however I believe my intentions have been misinterpreted."

"How so?"

Seriousness glinted in my eyes and the severity of my tone deepened.

"I'm not here to be an informant. I'm to be an investigator."

* * *

L makes his first appearance! (kind of, at least...) I hope you guys were okay with me featuring Aizawa so much. Before, I had Light appear to question Jenny instead, but I figured someone like Aizawa coming would make more sense. (Especially since at this point, Light would've JUST joined the Task Force.)

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. Questions

Finally, here's the next chapter!(:

I'm terribly sorry that this one took over a month to upload, so I made it longer than I planned just for you guys-3k+!

Enjoy~

* * *

Surprise swept across Aizawa's face. Again.

"You mean you wish to join the Kira Task Force." Clarification was demanded by the monotone from the cell phone.

My voice was stern—I meant business, "Exactly."

"Your motive being?" L was quick to question, obviously.

"To catch Kira, of course. I didn't think I'd have to explain such a thing to you L, of all people, "I threw in rather boldly with a hint of feigned surprise.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Jenny-san."

A heavy sigh escaped my lips. "Of course, of course. At any rate, the first part was far from a joke. My motive is to take Kira down—pronto; so I am asking to join the Task Force."

By this time, the investigator sitting in front of me had recovered. "You can't be serious!" were his first, incredulously expressed words.

I looked him straight in the eye. "_I_ am _completely_ serious."

He flung his arms out. "Oi, this is a serious investigation! You can't just walk in here and demand a spot on the task force," his voice was flustered and accusatory—a sort of confused anger, I presumed. "For all we know, you may very well be Kira!"

My stomach sunk in with a sharp breath and my fingers tensed with a pang of rage. If he had said anything after that...I didn't catch it.

_Kira..._

"—ny-san. Jenny-san."

The muffled sound of my name prompted me to refocus attentions. I made no effort to figure out what they were saying, but instead shot a hardened stare at Aizawa and—perhaps more bitterly than I should have—seethed, "I. Am. Not. Kira." The receiver of my words was, I then noted, visibly startled.

"Jenny-san."

"Yes…?" I murmured with a deep, calming exhale.

"Are you listening?" It was more a command to do so than a question.

"Yes."

"Then, Fujiwara-san, please give the card in your top left pocket to Jenny-san."

Evidently, he was unaware of the card's presence, and confusedly handed it over to me. "She, uh, has it now."

"You may return to the task force headquarters."

"Right now?"

"Indeed."

"And…my phone?" He was in a haphazard half-standing, half-sitting pose.

"Jenny-san will hold on to it for the time being."

Wise enough to see the pointlessness in arguing right now, the investigator swiftly left without another word.

"Now, Jenny-san, I ask that you go up to and enter the room shown on the card immediately."

It seemed like things were getting a bit more serious now. "I understand. I'll go on my way then." A sharp click ended the call.

With this, I went over to the elevators and waited till I was able to enter a completely empty car. I fiddled with the smooth key card in my hands—it reminded me just how meticulous a planner L was—and considered the possible situations that might await me in the hotel room. I highly doubted that the room was going to open up to the _genuine_ task force headquarters (that would be illogical, even if it were a planned trick), so perhaps a red herring; a fake? Or maybe it would just be another place to interrogate, scrutinize, and accuse me as a possible Kira suspect. Knowing L, it was some sort of trap-like situation.

A high-pitched "ding" reverberated through the car as the line of numbers above the door shone with a brightly emphasized "18." I patted my side jean pocket to make sure Aizawa's phone was still there as the automatic doors slid open. Directed by the room number signs on the walls, I maneuvered my way to room 1823, a door tucked between two plants at a long hallway's end.

Upon entering, I saw a most peculiar shape. The setting sun outside cast a vibrant light through the drawn silk curtains and outlined the silhouette of a hatted man and the long horizontal line that I made out to be a table.

_Watari…_

With the shadow's darkness, I couldn't tell if he facing towards or away from me, so I cleared my throat and announced my presence. "Excuse me?"

The figure was silent and unmoving. I took a step forward when, suddenly, a white screen lighted up above the table's shadowed line. A black, gothic "L" popped up on the laptop screen seconds before the hotel room's lights flickered on. With this, I saw Watari clearly. He stood with great posture, heavily cloaked, face covered, and hands buried deep in his two side pockets.

The laptop's speakers crackled on with the voice that I'd previously heard via phone. "Jenny-san. Please take a seat across from Watari."

It was then that I noticed the plain wooden chair but a yard away from me. I swiftly settled myself down on it, face to face with L's signature picture, eye level with Watari. (Though his eyes were hidden by his hat's shadow.)

"So, "I scooted the chair in, "what's the plan, L?"

"What would you mean by that," the artificial voice said, devoid of a natural intonation.

"Interrogating…questions…tests…" I mused aloud. "It's either one or all of them, right?"

"That would be correct."

_Thought so._ "Let's get started then."

"Very well then. What do you know about the Kira Case?"

It was a predictable introductory question. I answered carefully, making sure that I refrained from saying anything a normal civilian wouldn't be able to know, but still threw in some intelligent deductions to show L I was a capable detective. I cited patterns I'd noticed in Kira's killings, possible motives, techniques, goals, and the like. Sure, I was withholding some info, but it wasn't lying. _It's just not telling the whole truth_.

Next, without even the slightest response to my answers, he asked me what I thought about the Sakura TV incident and the Second Kira. Once again, I responded with wariness. I cited discrepancies in the Sakura TV Kira's actions to back up the Second Kira hypothesis; mentioned that, with the killer's victims and actions, it might very well be a woman, and also commented on this Second Kira's possible motives.

"A simplistic Kira worshipper, no doubt," I hissed, "and not a very smart one, at that."

"What do you mean by 'not a very smart one'?" L waited for elaboration.

For a moment, I wondered if explaining myself would look too suspicious. _It's a conclusion that could possibly be reached without knowledge of the future though._ I tried to convince myself, and was minutely comforted. "If this Second Kira was even half as smart as the real one, he—or she—wouldn't have listened to that fake 'real' Kira message your team broadcasted the other day...Of course, there's the possibility that the two Kiras have already met up, and that this is part of the real Kira's plan." I brought my cheek to a rest on my hand and pondered, "but it's hard to imagine him passing up a rare opportunity to ki-" I caught myself mid-sentence, "take care of you."

After speaking, I faintly recalled hearing L say something of the like.

"That is true." _Once again with the lack of feedback_. "Watari."

With that one word, the shrouded man reached into a pocket and pulled out three photos, each with a different set of writing scribbled on them. He placed the three photos parallel to each other in front of me and said nothing.

"These are notes written by prison inmates under Kira's control prior to their deaths. What do you make of them, Jenny-san?"

I feigned surprise, "Under Kira's _control_?"

"Yes."

I scowled lightly, "Are you sure you should be telling an outsider such private information? The public doesn't know anything about Kira _controlling_ his victims."

"Yes."

"…Alright then." It's not like he couldn't trust me, but I wondered what convinced him it was safe to tell me any secret information. I picked up the three photographs in front of me and immediately recognized them. The scene of L testing Light replayed through my mind. I flipped the pictures over and saw that they were indeed the same copies—print numbers and all. _Reusing old tests, eh?_ Though technically, it was supposed to be "new" to me. Without hesitation, I ordered them left to right by date and spoke, "Logically, the first characters of every sentence would combine to read 'L, do you know, Shinigami love apples,' however, according to the dates marked on the back, the sentence supposedly reads 'L, do you know, love apples Shinigami,' which seems poorly constructed—unless you've changed the print numbers, that is." Though L would probably reveal the existence of a hidden note, we both knew my conclusion was the real one. I wondered how he'd feel getting an answer that was one step ahead of Light's.

"That is incorrect." I raised a brow at this. "The order has not been changed; the message is incomplete."

"There's a fourth note then?" _A rhetoric question, of course._

"Yes."

"That's rather sly of you, don't you think?"

"I suppose so."

I slid the photographs aside, leant on my forearms towards the laptop screen, and peered straight into the small, embedded circle of a webcam. "L, you're alone behind this screen, yes?"

"You presume correctly."

I settled back on my chair. "Good, then before we continue with whatever it is you've planned to do, I ask that you—_both_ of you—take a good look at my face." I looked apprehensively at Watari. "My name's Jenny, by the way. _Jenny_."

"I am aware of you name, "L replied without even a moment's hesitation.

_Forgetful man…_

"And you, Watari-san?" I shifted my line of sight to the shadow that would be Watari's eyes expectantly.

There was a drawn out silence as I waited to hear the response of L's assistant and resident butler of sorts. Impatience bubbled up within me, the result of my nerves, no doubt. All of a sudden, Watari reached a leather gloved hand up and pinched the rim of his hat. With one swift motion, he lifted it off and simultaneously spoke for the first time.

"Jenny-san, would you happen to like carnations?"

A bittersweet feeling manifested itself as a faint smile upon my lips. "Yes…I love them."

I reached out and clasped Watari's gloved palm between my own two. "Long time no see."

"Watari." The monotone interrupted my moment of nostalgia. L must've been confused—and that was something he did _not_ enjoy.

"Ah yes," said man responded. He turned the laptop around and, after a few quick clicks and a second or two of typing, announced, "I have sent her files over to you, and I do believe you're in for a surprise, Ryuuzaki."

A barely audible clink sounded from the speakers, like metal hitting glass. Or a fork hitting a plate_._ _He must've been eating cake again._ For a good fifteen seconds, no one said anything.

Finally, there was a high pitched beep, signaling the receiving of a message. Watari pushed the screen around for me to see.

It read in plain black letters:

**Watari will bring you to headquarters.**

Watari snapped the laptop closed and scooted out of his chair. "Shall we leave now?"

I looked up at his face and studied it briefly, "Let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Have you been well, Jenny?"

I smiled at the reflection of Watari's spectacled eyes. "I suppose so…how about the two of you—same old, same old?"

The elderly man rounded a street corner with the swift turn of the car wheel. "Indeed," he said, with a bit of a sigh.

"Does he actually remember me?"

"Unfortunately, it is awfully hard to say—even Ryuuzaki's memory is not perfect."

"Is Ryuuzaki his alias now?"

"It is for this case."

I slumped back on the padded leather seat and stared aimlessly out the window. "Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing here?"

"I'm sure you have your reasons."

His words sunk with a bout of quietness. I let a few moments of passing buildings go by. "It really is nice to see you again, Watari…"

There was a light chuckle from the driver's seat as the car continued down the road. Street lights flew by us with dizzying speed, so I turned my stare up to the unwaveringly bright moon. Sure, Watari remembered me, but that didn't mean L would completely clear me of Kira suspicion; he'd be paranoid until the end. Nonetheless, I'd made it on the car and was (supposedly) advancing to the headquarters of the Kira Investigation. L had agreed to take me over quite easily after Watari sent my files over, though I doubt it was because he trusted me any more than he did before. In fact, those files might even have _increased_ his wariness. I was sure I'd been labeled as a threat, and you know what they say: "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." L would much rather reveal the ever-changing location of the Kira Investigation to me as compared to letting me run loose as an unrestrained liability.

_I'm getting there_. _A little talk with L ought to at least promote me up to a "non-threat" position._

The car clock shone 8:36 in the night's darkness when we finally pulled up to a hotel entrance. Watari parked the vehicle by a trimmed row of bushes off to the entrance's side and gestured for me to step out. I trailed a couple feet behind his speedy but elegant strides, stood calmly beside him on the elevator, and followed quietly through the hotel door and into the room.

"Ah, Watari-san, welcome back!" A messy-haired Matsuda chimed from across the room. Two other men glanced up from their respective work piles to acknowledge Watari's return so quickly that they failed to notice my presence.

Matsuda, however, had paid enough attention to see me. "Watari-san…who's that girl behind you?" His brows furrowed quizzically.

I stepped out from behind the addressed just as Aizawa and Chief Yagami, alerted by Matsuda's exclamation, spared another look in my direction.

"Jenny-san?" Aizawa darted up from his seat in shock.

"Nice to see you again."

"This is Jenny?" Chief Yagami exclaimed, "What is she doing _here_?"

I sensed a growing tension from his words, but still spoke assuredly, "Watari was asked to bring me here." I took a step towards one certain corner to the left, where a figure was uncaringly crouched—back turned—on a chair facing an array of computers. "Isn't that right, Ryuuzaki?"

All heads darted to the tufts of uncombed black hair peeking out from behind the chair's back.

"Ryuuzaki! You brought her here?"

"Why'd you bring her here?"

"What's the meaning of this?"

"This is our Investigation Headquarters—what are you doing?"

"She's just a stranger!"

From the elder Yagami to the stern Aizawa, accusations and questions ping ponged back and forth, with a befuddled Matsuda caught in between and a soundless L.

"For the time being, I kindly ask that the three of you relocate yourselves—and your work—to another room. Questions will be answered later."

Aizawa was in no mood to just stay quiet and comply. "Ryuuzaki, why won't you explain yourself? It's not like you to do something so dangerous!"

"Oh and, there is no need for you to eavesdrop; it won't make much of a difference, "L added without giving even the slightest bit of attention to the detective's exclamations.

"Wait a second, Ryuuzaki!"

"Although I would prefer you not eavesdrop, I find it rather discomforting."

Before Aizawa could say anything more, Chief Yagami cut him off with a stern grip of the shoulder, "Do as he says."

"But Chief!"

"Ryuuzaki knows what he's doing; you should know that by now."

Though still reluctant, Aizawa saw the truth in his words; he gathered a couple files, grabbed a laptop, and retreated to a nearby room with Matsuda and Yagami.

With that done and gone, L turned his attentions to me.

"Please take a seat, Jenny-san."

I plopped down on a striped couch, still unable to see his face.

"Unfortunately, witness confirmation and files alone do not provide enough evidence." The voice was muffled seeing as he was turned away from me, but the natural monotone was undeniably that of L.

_It'd be more than enough evidence if it were anyone but you, oh dear detective._ "Don't you trust Watari's word?"

"I do."

"Then you have confirmed my identity."

"But not your innocence."

_So this is what he was getting at…_"I'm not Kira—First or Second—my files prove that."

"Your files provide minimal evidence to support such a claim."

"That is incorrect, "I shot back, a teasing a reference to our previous conversation, "the message is incomplete."

"And what would you mean by that?"

"Watari?" I turned around to cue to elderly man, "Could I borrow a laptop—oh and a pen and paper please?" He replied with a nod. I thanked him moments later as he laid the three objects on the coffee table in front of me. After a few more moments and some lively keyboard clacking passed, I addressed L again. "There's your fourth note." A message popped up on one of L's computer screens, and he immediately began to study it.

No matter how fast the reader, the detailed bulk of information I sent over to him needed at least a couple minutes to go through, and I used that time to put the pen and paper to good use.

"This does indeed increase the likelihood of your innocence, "L closed the files on his monitor screen.

Meanwhile, I snapped a picture of my handiwork with the laptop's webcam.

"The authenticity of the documents, however, is questionable."

With one last click, I sent it over.

"Perhaps y—"Another message popped up on L's monitor; this time it was a picture.

I propped myself up from the couch cushion, paper in hand, pen on the table. L made no action to stop me or to move away, and I wondered if he noticed me approaching at all. It only took a few steps before I was reaching distance away from L's chair. With one swift tug, I spun the chair around and stood, holding the paper eye level with the now revealed detective.

I smirked.

"Like looking into a mirror, isn't it?"

* * *

I wonder if having so many different levels of questioning got tiring for you guys?

I've been overly conscious when it comes to L's actions and how influential of a factor is infamous paranoia is, so I tried to find all the little possible loopholes and fill them. In the end however, I cut out some stuff just to keep it from rambling TOO much...urgh.

Anyways, just as a heads up, I'm sorry if things seem awfully confusing right now with Jenny and her identity. It'll all make sense eventually, I promise.

Thanks for reading!(;


	4. Investigator

Finally an update's up! I've fallen into a pattern of updating on a monthly basis...which is unfortunate because I'd really truly like to be at least on a twice a month basis.

_Nonetheless_, here's chapter 3(:

* * *

L let out an astonished cry—fluctuating in tone, uneven in volume—and his chair rocked violently to one side, sending him and his flailing hands to the ground with a loud thud. If it hadn't been for that one shinigami incident before, I'd never thought L capable of making such an interesting noise. I hadn't expected such a violent reaction, and almost regretted my bold (but planned) actions. _I guess it's expected though…I'm not supposed to know what he looks like, and yet here I am drawing nice little portraits of him._

The ruckus didn't go unnoticed, and seconds later the three other investigators came bursting through a door, guns up and statures stiff, all in full police mode.

Chief Yagami, whom had gravely misunderstood the situation, called out urgently to the collapsed L. "Ryuuzaki!" He then pointed his handgun to me, and I immediately shot my hands up, leaving a forgotten picture on the carpeted floor. "What did you do to him!"

"Calm down, I didn't do a thing. Just look at him, he's fine!"_ Well, at least I _think_ so…_

"What did y-"

"Asahi-san."

The man was about to retort fiercely until he realized the voice was that of L. "Ryuuzaki?"

"I am fine. There is no need for violence."

Yagami and the other two men lowered their weapons and visibly relaxed, and I gratefully followed suit.

"What happened?" Matusda couldn't help from inquiring.

A gut feeling told me to hide the picture from the three men, but when I looked down at the paper, the white backside suddenly slid away, and the burgundy carpet left me befuddled until I heard L answer,

"Nothing of importance."

Yagami, still shaken up, asked, "What's that paper in your hand," and I the whereabouts of my picture finally clicked. But why had L taken it? It didn't look like he'd meant to hide it—in fact, he was holding it in plain view, just a turn of the wrist away from revealing its contents. _The man better know what he's doing_. Then again, knowing him, of _course_ he knew; but I hoped it was something favorable.

"It belongs to Jenny-san."

I groaned mentally, frustrated with the possibility that L might make my goal of joining the team exponentially harder to achieve. He was smart, and even though telling the three men would do no real good, it'd undeniably make things more difficult—knowing the face of an incredibly secretive and low-profile detective before ever seeing him face to face? Definitely not reassuring. Was _that_ what he wanted?

"It is merely a misplaced page from her files." He casually slipped the paper into a nearby by manila folder and I let out a small puff of a sigh in grateful surprise. "That aside, I believe it is best that we return to our work now."

"Wait a second Ryuuzaki! Thi—"

Midway through, the door clicked open with the entrance of a new presence.

A calm "good evening" rang through the silenced room, and Yagami Light saw the scene of a frozen fight.

"L-Light…" the father replied.

"What's going on here?"

"We're not too sure ourselves, to be honest."

Unsatisfied with the answer, Light turned to L,"Ryuuzaki, care to explain…and who's that girl next to you?"

"This is Jenny-san, an informant who contacted the Police Academy earlier this evening."

"Fair enough, "Light's glare sharpened, "but what is she doing _here_?"

"Where else is a Kira Investigator meant to go?"

At this point, not a soul in the room trusted their ears anymore—myself included.

The three policemen once again broke out in a cacophonic chorus of dismay and I, though understanding of their emotions, found it awfully repetitive.

Apparently, Light thought the same as he tried to alleviate their shouting. "Why don't we just let Ryuuzaki explain? He always has a reason."

"Thank you, Light-kun." L's contesters finally quieted as he began explaining, "Jenny-san came here with the intention of joining the investigation, and she has passed my tests."

Light held the detective in scrutiny and, in the tone he used to often as a fake teasing friend, said, "Are you sure your tests were thorough enough, Ryuuzaki?"

"I assure you, they were."

"How can you be sure she's not Kira or Second Kira?" Light's words were immediately backed up by the others' disconcerted voices.

"Jenny-san's responses to Watari's questions and her files do well to decrease suspicions," L pulled up a laptop with my files on it and showed it to Light," From April 15 to April 20, Jenny-san was hospitalized following a vehicular accident."

The younger Yagami quickly scrolled through a few pages, "For the first four days, she remained unconscious—and the Sakura TV incident occurred on the 18th, which means she isn't the Second Kira."

"Precisely."

"But what about the original Kira?" Aizawa interrupted.

Already familiar with the bulk of information given to him, Light took it upon himself to answer Matsuda. "Before being hospitalized, she lived far away from Tokyo, but—as proved by his first crime and L's first released video—Kira acts in or nearby Tokyo. She wouldn't have been able to receive the information consistent with Kira's knowledge either. Plus," at this point, it almost sounded like he chuckled, "we've quite readily decided Kira is man, haven't we Ryuuzaki?"

"That is true." L addressed the other three, "I realize you are concerned, but the insight Jenny-san has proved she will bring to the investigation currently outweighs the probability of her being Kira." He turned to Light, "Is not Light-kun in the same situation?"

"But he's the Chief's son!" Matsuda defended.

Chief Yagami sighed, "No…Ryuuzaki has a point. Light's situation_ is_ the same—being my son isn't an excuse…"

Matsuda shrunk back, "Chief…"

Light cut in, "If you're so adamantly convinced it's for the better, then I suppose we don't have a legitimate reason right now to stop Jenny-san from joining the team."

"I assure you, I will still be monitoring her closely for any suspicious behaviors."

"I'll admit I'm not entirely convinced yet, but I'll trust your judgment this time, Ryuuzaki." Light then addressed me, "Since your position is more or less settled, shall we start with introductions? I'm Asahi Light, and this is my father, Asahi Soichiro."

"I'm Matsui."

"Fujiwara, as you already know."

The three policemen nodded to acknowledge—but not accept—my presence.

I gave a wide-angled bow, "Jenny Fremont, nice to meet you."Fremont wasn't my real name, but it's not like they were being any more honest.

"Fremont…" Light immediately latched onto my words, "I'd thought you weren't fully Japanese."

With a forced smile I replied, "I'm only half."

"Your Japanese is very fluent; I'm supposing you grew up here?" The man was trying to pry as much information as he could out of me; had I not known better though, I would've just seen his questions as casual conversation.

Thankfully, I did.

He was clearly trying to asses my threat level to his criminal "operation," and I would give nothing vital or too out of the ordinary for a Eurasian youth like myself. "No, I didn't, but my parents insisted that I learn the language as a child."

"I see…"

"Shall we return to our work now?" L cut Light's questioning short.

Light sent a glare over, so faint you could only see it if you'd expected it. "Sure thing Ryuuzaki." He appeared to comply.

"Jenny-san, feel free to take a seat on the couch."

I muttered an "okay" and sat. Watari came over with two stacks of thick files measuring at least one full foot each in height.

"These are the investigation files from the first three months of the investigation; please look through them carefully, but refrain from bringing any information outside headquarters. After you have finished, Watari will bring you the remaining files."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Five and half folders and three hours later, papers lay spread out in organized stacks on my coffee table of a workspace. Having everything sprawled out messily slowed my research pace, so I'd taken a couple extra minutes to sort everything into order by date, relevance, or whatever other categories I saw fit. I kept one side corner free for a laptop, and another open for written notes and a much needed cup of coffee. A bulk of the data and evidence was a repeat of what I already knew and researched, but I scourged the pages for new information, and vigorously took written and mental notes upon discovering new details.

As the clock approached 12:30 A.M., Aizawa, Matsuda, and Light and his father began finishing up the day's work and heading home, hoping to catch some sleep before another early morning. By 12:45, the only people left in the dimly lit hotel room were L, Watari, and myself, who continued to flip through page after page.

Now that we were alone, Watari took the opportunity to speak. "Do you have a place to stay, Jenny?"

I broke away from a detailed list of Kira victims from mid-January, "I rented a hotel room nearby on a day-to-day paying basis, but I was hoping to stay here for tonight and get through as many files as possible…if you don't mind, that is. I mean," I gestured towards L," I figure I won't be bothering his 'sleep time,' but I don't want to be too much of a burden to you."

"Quite the contrary Jenny, you wouldn't be a bother at all."

"I would also prefer that you look through the files as quickly as possible." L spun his chair around to face me and Watari, "In fact, seeing as you are now a Kira investigator and evidently alone in Tokyo, why not stay at the investigation headquarters?" He brought a thumb up to a slightly agape mouth below his blank but soul-boring eyes.

"What you really mean is you'd like to keep me under surveillance."

"One could also put it that way."

I shrugged a shoulder, "You'll find a way to keep me under your watch either way, and having to pay for my hotel room really doesn't help, so I'll have to take you up on that offer."

Watari agreed and reacted swiftly, "I'll go and retrieve your luggage then."

I gave him the hotel address, key card, some quick instructions about my belongings, and a "thank you" before watching him shut the door. For a moment, I worried about him going out at such a dangerous time, but the fact that he was Watari more than quelled my paranoia.

With Watari gone, L decided to strike up conversation.

"What is your reason for being here?"

_I knew he'd ask eventually._ "To…read through these files?"

"You know very well what I mean."

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"I do not appreciate equivocation."

"…To catch Kira."

"And why is that."

"Because he's a killer."

"Because he has killed people, or because of the people he has killed?"

I glared. "And what might _you_ mean?"

"April 15th, your grandfather was in the car with you—and he was killed by Kira."

The ruthless sneakiness hidden by his blank eyes and childish crouch was dangerously close to setting my temper off.

"I should have expected you—the world's _greatest_ (I seethed) detective—to investigate absolutely everything about me…your research really knows no bounds. Yes, you're right, Kira killed my grandfather, and I despise him for that." I tried to finish my sentence in a collected manner.

"Kira kills criminals."

I stared at him, bewildered by his distasteful implying and provocation, and tried to convince myself that he was going to apologize so I could keep my anger at bay.

When I heard no follow up, it was only my desire to keep L from successfully provoking me that made my tone even. "Look, you and I both know what you're trying to do. Yes, Kira killed my grandfather; yes, Kira kills _criminals_—I am well aware of that and I am well aware that _you_ are trying to play mind games with me and that _I_ am not enjoying it."

"If you've already figured out so much, then I presume you know why I am acting in this manner."

With a sigh, I shook my head and broke my angry glare. "You think I'm dangerous because I remember who you are but you'd forgotten about me until now; you think I'm a threat because Wammy's children know too much about you—therefore _I_ know too much about you." I thought I saw a pang of emotion pass through L's stare when I mentioned Wammy's House, and my temper softened.

"I do indeed remember you now Jenny-san," was his short but meaningful response. In concerns to how he viewed me, I could tell I'd hit the nail on the head.

I let his words sink into a short silence. "Is there really a need to label me as a threat though? Sure, I know a lot more about you than the normal person does, but that information goes both ways, especially since you have full access to the Wammy's House files."

"Your logic is understandable and I am inclined to agree."

"Then why the offensive questioning and mind games?"

"I hate losing."

My brows furrowed, "What?"

"You played a mind game on me as well."

I was about to shout out another "what," then I realized, "You mean my picture…?"

"Yes."

I was left so speechless I wasn't even able to chastise his frivolous treatment of a serious matter. I wondered if he was perhaps joking, then scowled upon the thought because it would've been such grossly rude timing.

It wasn't a convincing motive; as far as I knew, even L's most confusing whims were done for deeper reasons. Perhaps he was trying gauge my emotional attitude towards Kira, test my honesty, squeeze more information out, figure out just how much I knew about the old him from Wammy's House, or maybe he was just plain curious—curious because he wanted to know _all_ those things, curious because he didn't have all the answers and it pestered him to no end.

It was a tempting thought, that I was an enigma—or even a potential threat—to the great L. That didn't, however, mean I approved of his interrogative techniques.

"I find this 'game' of yours quite rude."

"Understandably so."

"So have you satisfied your competitiveness—or did I win this one too?"

"I suppose we may call it a draw this time."

"Fair enough." A subtle smirk danced across my lips, "You do know that means I'm still one-up and winning, right?"

His outward disposition remained unchanged. "I don't remember competitiveness being a dominant personality trait of yours."

My breath hitched for a moment, an image of the old orphanage flashing past my eyes. "Well…things change."

"Indeed."

A short still silence followed the ending conversation.

"So Ryuuzaki…"

"Yes?"

"Do you still think I'm Kira?"

"I have not been entirely convinced otherwise, but the possibility has decreased considerably." He spun his chair away from me and back to his multitude of computer monitors, then picked up a fork and pushed around a glazed strawberry beside his plated cake slice. "You still, however, seem to be withholding information from me."

"So you're not sure because I'm mysterious," I let a small emphasis fall on "mysterious," and heard the sound of metal clinking against porcelain as L's forked missed his target strawberry. The mistake earned a smirk on my part and a longer than usual pause on his.

"I am merely taking the proper precautions."

"Of course, of course."

After our second round of conversation, we both fell back into the pace of silent, concentrated work.

No more than twenty minutes later, Watari slid quietly into the room, fully-packed black trench bag of mine in hand.

"Welcome back!" I chimed towards Watari before receiving a smile from him.

"I've retrieved all your belongings—exactly as you instructed."

I accepted the bag from him and gave a grateful thanks.

"Is this really all you brought with you though Jenny?"

I shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah, pretty much. Bringing too much stuff would've been tedious—besides, this is all I really need."

"Feel free to ask me for anything should the need arise."

"I will Watari, thank you."

The clock was nearing a quarter till two, and I was intent on continuing my work until Watari noted the extremely late (or extremely early) time and decided that it was of greater importance for me to sleep than research.

"Just a bit longer Watari, I'm nearly done with the January records."

"Finishing the January file will be a most perfect task for the morning. You've had a long day; you'd best go and get a good rest. There's an open room on the left."

"But Watari—"

"No 'buts' Jenny, you've already done plenty of work for the night." I felt like a whiny child under Watari's calm and parental words, and it reminded me of fonder days in Wammy's House.

A smile crept up as I decided to listen to Watari and paused my research progress with a bookmarking post-it and a yawn. A couple steps away from the aforementioned bedroom, I heard Watari speaking.

"She's quite dedicated to this case, isn't she?"

L then replied, "I don't recall her being such a proactive character."

"That is true…she never showed too much interest in detective work—specifically not in cases like this. I wonder what could've brought upon her change in heart."

"He died."

"Who?"

"Her grandfather."

"Strauss?" Watari sounded horribly saddened; I recalled the two being close friends.

"Yes, although he was registered under his original Japanese name."

"And it was Kira?"

"Most likely."

"Not Strauss too…Jenny must've been devastated, poor child."

"You seem to have known Strauss-san quite well."

His voice grew considerably softer. "He was a splendid friend of mine—and the one who brought Jenny to Wammy's House."

* * *

This chapter put up a mean fight...I kept having fits with the story line and L's reactions-_especially_ L's reactions. I'd love to have some feedback; it'd do me immense good as I work on the next chapter.

Thanks for reading lovelies~ c:


	5. Little Lady of Seven

HELLO FRIENDS(:

Guess who _finally_ updated?" Yay!

Anyways, after writing this chapter, I've developed a horrible love-hate relationship with flashback-esque writing...my goodness I kept rewriting and rewriting to no avail. But alas, I made it through somehow(;

Sorry for the ridiculously long wait!

* * *

My grandfather always said I was a "bloody sharp little lady."

So when this little lady was told to leave her grandfather for an orphanage, she didn't need to ask why.

I was seven when, one morning, I woke up to see my grandfather packing things into an old leather suitcase on my dresser across the room. In my half-slumbering state I was about to ask him if he was going somewhere for a trip, but then I saw him folding and stacking piles of _my_ clothes into the suitcase, and I recalled a phone call Grandpa had taken yesterday.

"Please take good care of her Quilish," he'd whispered late last night, thinking I was already fast asleep. "Heaven knows how long I'll be gone—or if I'll ever even get out—but Jenny's a smart one…she'll understand."

I realized with a clearing mind that the suitcase was indeed for me, but we were both going on a trip.

Less than an hour later, three cars pulled up in front of our house. My grandfather grabbed the packed suitcase and walked quietly out the door to greet the men outside—three policemen and one elderly gentleman in a sharp black suit that I assumed was Quilish Wammy. I sloppily slipped on my shoes and followed him hurriedly, but stopped a few yards away from him and the policeman he'd begun conversing with.

When he finished talking to the policeman, Grandpa turned around and came to me. He didn't make any unrealistic promises or try to euphemize and equivocate; all he said was a plain and plaintive, "It's time for me to go Jenny."

He kneeled down at eye level with me, and I glanced between him and the suitcase by his left foot. "It's time for me to go too, right?"

"Yes, it is." He pulled me into a hesitant embrace, as if I was a porcelain doll he didn't want to break.

"I'll be okay," I assured him, leaning back from the hug to look at him.

A sorrowful smile appeared on his face. "Me too." He patted my head. "You really are a bloody sharp little lady."

The police man he had talked with tapped him on the shoulder, whispering a solemn "Let's go."

I forced a wide grin, "Goodbye Grandpa!"

I was immediately pulled into a crushingly tight hug. "Goodbye Jenny…I'm sorry…" he said with a strained voice.

"It's okay Grandpa, I understand, really."

He ruffled my hair. "I know you understand Jenny…that's why I'm sorry."

Then he was led away by the badged men, and I by the suited Quillish Wammy "Watari."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I do hope you'll like Wammy's House, Jenny." Watari glanced into the rear-view mirror at me while driving.

"Grandpa said it's an orphanage for gifted children."

"That's right."

"Is it okay for me to go there then?"

"Of course it is."

"But I'm just going because Grandpa asked you to take me in, not because I'm gifted or anything." It's safe to say I was aware of the cognitive differences between me and other seven-year olds, but as far as I was concerned it was simply that—different. It wasn't anything I classified as "gifted."

Watari seemed intrigued by my words. "Are you okay with going though?"

I watched the passing tree-dotted sidewalk through the car window. "I guess so."

"Do you know why you can't stay with Strauss?"

His tone seemed expectant, and addressed me maturely despite my young age. "Yes…I don't like it but Grandpa wants to follow the law."

"Is that what he told you?"

I shook my head, "Grandpa knows I understand so he didn't have to say anything."

"Your Grandpa said that as well—he knew you would understand."

"Mhmm…"

"Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"You really are quite gifted."

"How so?"

"Your grandfather always said you were sharp, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"He's very right."

"Really?"

"Most definitely."

"How can you be so sure?" The question seemed a bit rude and defensive, but it was just my seven-year old innocent curiosity. Sure, from an outsider's view, I came off as unnaturally perceptive; I myself however, had no scope of emotional sensitivity and the level at which the ability to perceive became extraordinary.

"You'll soon realize it yourself."

Quilish Wammy was being quite suspicious, but his friendship with my grandfather and genuinely kind, not artificially sensitive attitude with me left an impression of trustworthiness.

The rest of the car ride was silent, and as I sat on my seat my thoughts inevitably wandered back to my grandfather, where they had been focused on for days. To say that Grandpa never explained _anything_ to me would be a slight lie. A couple days before our forced separation, he had just gotten off the phone with someone and came dejectedly over to me with a breathless whisper of, "Jenny…he died…"

I'd felt a very tumultuous sense of confusion and conflict. "The bad man?"

Grandpa stood still as stone. "Yes...the 'bad man'," and there was a tone of spiteful irony in his voice.

Put bluntly, "bad man" translated to "murderer," but the word felt very much taboo to the both of us. After all, in the eyes of the heartless written law, Grandpa's crime and that of the "bad man's" were both categorized as murder. The very thought of grouping my beloved grandpa together with a cold-blooded murderer was more so utterly ridiculous than infuriating, but the sad defeated look in Grandpa's eyes reminded me that it was how things worked in this world.

I knew we had to separate, that I had to go to Wammy's House, and that the police had to arrest him because he had committed a crime.

I knew that, no matter how much he could regret it, my beloved grandfather had killed the man who killed my beloved parents.

I knew that and I despondently accepted it as true, but I could not understand it.

In my mind, the story went like this: a good man killed a bad man that had killed a loving couple.

But because of that, murder became a paradox in my mind.

If the bad man was duly described as "bad" because he killed, then why was the good man who also killed described as good? The good man was undoubtedly good, I knew and swore upon that unwaveringly. But did I know the bad man was undoubtedly bad? Did I know the bad man at all? The good man was deemed good based on his character, the bad man deemed bad according to his actions. Should the "good" and the "bad" be dependent on character or actions? Or should it be dependent on _why_ one killed? But wasn't killing in itself bad?

I remained adamantly convinced that Grandpa was the righteous, honorable man that I knew and loved.

But my child aged mind had already wandered into untraveled territory where the roads twisted and forked and cut off and turned unpredictably. It was endless and tiring, and became one of those things you push into the back of your mind hoping that if you ignore it long enough, it'll somehow disappear.

And the very idea of murder became one I was resolved to avoid and ignore as much as possible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Considering the investigation I was now part of and my child aversion to murder, the irony of my current situation was more than obvious. L named it newfound proactivity; Watari pondered a change of heart; but what did I call it?

To me, it was something finally accepted. The "murder paradox" had been haphazardly buried my entire childhood—but it was still buried nonetheless. I recognized the irreversible presence of men killing men in my life, but I'd thought that with a strong enough resolve, maybe I would be able to live my life without ever having to confront and struggle with it.

My consciously self-induced denial however, ended when Grandpa died at Kira's hand. The stubbornness that'd once been directed at running away from murder became pointed at confronting and breaking the entangling crime; it became pointed at catching Yagami Light.

* * *

Yes yes, this is a fairly short chapter...but I wanted to get all this backstory stuff out of the way so I'd be able to reference it later on without driving you all mad from confusion. I hope the story-telling flowed well enough for you guys, care to spare some feedback? (:

After tackling and beating this bad boy, writing the next chapter feels like quite a breeze-we'll finally be getting into the action, I promise!


	6. Change of Scenery

Here's Chapter Five(: (or chapter 6 when you count the prologue but whatever~)

We're back to present-day Kira investigating with L!

* * *

Before I knew it, a good two weeks passed after I joined the Kira Investigation Team.

Interestingly enough, the only significant conversations I had throughout the past weeks with L were about the investigation—a striking lack of interrogation attempts. After Watari told him that Grandpa was the one responsible for my taking up residence in Wammy's House, L had ended the conversation with an unusual lack of curiosity. It'd hit me that perhaps it was L's way of being sensitive, but why would he feel the need to be sensitive? He'd already brought up Grandpa's death in front of me in full knowledge that my grandfather was a victim of the "Kira kills criminals" category. His lack of curiosity, I'd thought, must've just been the recognition that Watari—being a man that wouldn't just tell my entire personal story without asking me—was not the correct source to pester for knowledge.

L did not, however, ease up on the detailed surveillance of me. It remains a most _unfavorable_ experience but, on the bright side, it's eased the wariness of the rest of the team. I might even dare say they've begun to accept my presence rather than just bear with it. But of course acknowledging my presence doesn't mean going out of your way to talk to me; so I was left for days without assigned work and was able to get through the full updated collection of folders on the Kira Case.

The bulk of the folders had been lists of Kira's victims—their names, personal descriptions, photographs, date and cause of death, and crimes all listed in chronological order. The lists gnawed at me every time I had to read through them, for the sheer number of victims was astoundingly horrid. Nearly all the victims had "heart attack" written as their cause of death, a sick signature of Kira.

Aizawa had just handed me the updated list of victims for April when a call came in from Watari.

"The Second Kira has sent another message to Sakura TV—a video tape and diary page," L addressed us stoically.

The three policemen present froze apprehensively; it had been weeks since Second Kira last made a move, with the last action being a declaration to meet Kira himself.

"Asahi-san, please phone Light-kun and tell him to come here."

"S-sure thing," he fumbled out in response before turning to call his son.

L then passed out printed versions of the diary copy Watari had sent him and handed them to Matsuda to pass out. When I got my copy, my eyes immediately darted to the entry dated May 22nd:

_Met with my friend in Aoyama and exchanged notebooks._

"I'm here, Father." Light entered before the others had gotten too far into discussion over the diary.

"Is the diary going to be aired?" he asked, taking a copy of the entries.

"Look…on the 30th…" the elder Yagami gestured to the last entry which read:

_Saw a shinigami at the Giants game in the Tokyo Dome._

L broke in, "What do you think, Light-kun?"

"Hmm?" Light sounded innocent, but I knew he'd already recognized the suspicious entry on May 22nd. "Right now, I'd have to say that the Second Kira's an idiot."

Matsuda readily sounded his agreement, "Right? It's obvious that he wants to meet Kira at the Giants game!"

"If this is broadcasted on television, there'll be a major panic," Chief Yagami reasoned.

"The truth is, I think he is a real idiot…" L's voice quieted everyone's discussion, and he walked over to a box on the coffee table. "…so much so that I'm not sure how to deal with it." He popped a chocolate truffle in his mouth. "If we broadcast the diary, we'll have to cancel the game; if we don't broadcast it, the Second Kira won't make any moves."

Aizawa voiced his concern, "Won't he lash out if we refuse to broadcast his message?"

"No. He has promised Kira that he won't kill innocent people—I believe we can hold him to that. Nonetheless, we'll broadcast the message and cancel the game so we can set up police surveillance around Tokyo Dome's perimeter. After that, we'll have our fake Kira send a reply that agrees to the arranged meeting."

The chief countered with, "Would they actually try to meet knowing that the whole place will be guarded by the police?"

"It's needless to say Kira won't, but we don't know just how foolish this Second Kira is." L took a sip of tea. "Granted, there is always the possibility that the Second Kira isn't as stupid as he seems...there may be hidden messages that only the two of them would understand. We should be prepared to set up surveillance at all the mentioned locations."

The team began discussing the logistics of the different location set ups at the Dome, Shibuya, and Aoyama, and my mind wandered to what was soon to come on the 22nd, where Amane Misa would pinpoint Yagami Light as Kira.

"Then…I'll go check out Aoyama and Shibuya by myself," Matsuda offered as they finished up planning.

Next came Light's volunteering, "I'll go too. Matsui-san and I will blend in well with the crowds in Aoyama and Shibuya."

For a moment I wondered if I should try to stop Light from going. Wouldn't preventing Misa from finding Light help change everything? What was I supposed to say though? There was no good reason I could give to keep Light from going. I could say that letting a possible Kira suspect go would be dangerous but, if anything, L would be the only one to accept such a reason (especially coming from me).

"You should come along too, Fremont-san."

"What?" I was thankful that my voice hadn't let too much bewilderment out.

"The three of us going together will look even less suspicious than just Matsui and me," Light explained cordially.

The suggestion seemed to strike a dissonant chord with the others, for, although I was in name their fellow investigator, I was still a bit of a stranger.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll stay here," I rejected politely.

Light was intrigued. "Why not? This is a good chance for you do some active investigating."

"That's true, but staying here might help clear my name a little more."

This time L cut in. "And what might you mean by that, Jenny-san?"

"If I stay here while the two Kiras find each other in Aoyama or Shibuya, then it'd be practically impossible for me to be either one of them—wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed, that is quite true."

"I know it's a rather selfish reason, but I'm sure Matsui-san and Asahi-san can handle things perfectly without me."

"I suppose it'll just be me and Matsui then," Light gave a smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I didn't think you were so concerned about how high my suspicions of you were."

The investigators had left, and L had just finished telling Matsuda to keep a close eye on Light in Aoyama and Shibuya. I slumped back on the couch. "Honestly speaking, I'm really not."

"Then you should've accepted Light's invitation."

"Hmm…I didn't really want to though."

"And why would that be?" After weeks of strictly business talk, it was interesting to see L trying to press me for answers again.

"You're quite suspicious of Light, aren't you?"

"Are you referring to my conversation with Matsui-san?"

"Yep."

"It may be a low percentage, but it would be irresponsible for me to stop investigating him before my suspicions hit zero percent."

"Yes, but isn't the real percentage something closer to 99%?"

L answered with silence. I tossed a truffle from L's chocolate box in my mouth and added proudly, "I thought so."

"Jenny-san."

"Yes?"

"Those are my chocolates."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A couple days before May 22nd, I woke up with a sudden urge to go outside. It was a sensible thought, seeing as I'd been cooped up in a hotel room researching non-stop for over two weeks. I'd caught up on the investigation's data and reviewed the more recent information already—I figured a break was in order. I didn't know how L could take this sort of endless confined detective work, but it was obvious I couldn't without at least getting a breath of fresh air.

It wasn't yet 8 in the morning when I walked into the suite lounge that doubled as our investigation headquarters. L was still at his usual seat in front of three computer monitors, just where he'd been when I'd gone to sleep. Watari greeted me pleasantly and offered me some breakfast—as he did everyday—and I accepted graciously. It was an odd thought to think when I realized how normal this life now seemed to me.

"Hey Watari?"

"Yes Jenny?"

"Is there any chance for me to tag along the next time you go out? Not necessarily for investigation work, but just some errands you have to do?"

Watari smiled. "You must be getting tired of staying here all day."

I returned with a sheepish grin, "No kidding."

"What do you think, Ryuuzaki?" We both turned expectantly towards the detective.

L stopped his typing. "I suppose there's no reason for me to object if it is with Watari."

"Thanks for accepting but you don't even have enough trust to leave me alone for one day?"

"Do you truly need to ask?"

I scoffed. "Point taken."

In the following three hours, the other investigators began arriving one by one. After Light, the last of the bunch, had entered, L swiftly addressed him.

"Light-kun, you have a day off from classes at the university, am I correct?"

"That's right Ryuuzaki."

"Would you be willing to escort Jenny-san for the day then? She says she'd like to go outside for a change of scenery."

My eyes darted straight to L and his incredulous words.

"Sure thing, as long as she's okay with it." Light smiled innocently.

"What do you think, Jenny-san?" L spoke as if he wasn't sending me off with a mass murderer, so I smiled back as if Light was indeed completely normal.

"It's fine with me."

"I suppose then, Ryuuzaki, you'll want me to watch Jenny-san for any suspicious activity while we're gone."

"Naturally," L said, and glanced at me.

It was the stark opposite of the change of scenery I'd wanted, but L was creating a chance for me to talk with Light outside of the Kira headquarters—no doubt a valuable investigation opportunity. The man really was too conniving for his own good; I couldn't help but be at least a tad offended since he'd thrown me into this without asking my opinion. Nonetheless, I wasn't going to turn down an offer to investigate Kira.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Light and I left headquarters, it was a quarter past 11 on a comfortably sunny spring day. On the sidewalk, we walked an appropriate distance apart from one another on the pretense that we were supposed to be something along the lines of "cordially acquainted fellow investigators."

"Anywhere in particular you'd like to go to?"

"Not really…I'm not too familiar with the area after all." I'd been in Tokyo for less than a month, and spent most of that time in front of a computer screen and piles of paper.

"How about getting a drink at a café? There's a good one right around the corner." I didn't like the overzealous cheerfulness in his voice.

"Sure, sounds good."

Some ten minutes later, we were situated across from each other at a corner booth in the café, he with a cup of coffee, and I with a glass of iced tea.

"So, Fremont-san—"

"Jenny is fine."

"Ah, then call me Light."

"Sure thing."

"Anyways, Jenny-san, forgive me if it sounds rude, but I've been wondering why you decided to join the Kira investigation."

I stared at him. "To catch Kira, obviously."

He chuckled. "Yes of course but, as bad as it may sound, most people wouldn't go through all that trouble just on a sense of personal justice."

I stirred my tea around and listened to the clinking ice. "Individual morals are more than enough to spur action." Light watched me with intrigue. "After all, "I continued, "isn't everything Kira does based on his own sense of justice?"

"That's true," Light agreed with a low, guttural laugh. "Then I suppose you're here because you hate murderers?"

"…I think it's better to say I hate murder."

"So you mean to say you don't necessarily hate the murderers?"

"I just don't think anyone's as simple as 'good' or 'bad.'"

"Does that mean you don't think Kira is evil?"

I studied his expression carefully before responding. "If I had to choose between good and evil, then…I definitely think he's evil—but more so a case of possible good gone disgustingly wrong. He's acting on his own morals…but he doesn't realize that murdering murderers is a counterproductive and sad irony."

"That's an interesting way to put it, Jenny-san." Light sipped his coffee. "However, Kira thinks of himself as a god-like figure so, rather than murder, he considers it 'cleansing the world of evil;' I'm not sure your reasoning would work with him."

"Which is why he needs to realize he's just a human." Though barely noticeable, Light's hand twitched at my words.

"But what do you think would happen if he actually succeeded? Kira seems to be fixated on the idea that the end justifies the means, don't you think?"

"I don't like to think he'd ever succeed at all."

"Of course I agree, but I think it's important for people to consider all possibilities."

"That's true…however what would success really mean to Kira—this so called 'cleansing the world of evil?'"

"Hmm…I suppose that would be his goal."

"But there'll always be evil in the world."

"That's a rather pessimistic outlook, don't you think?"

"It's reality."

Light let my words sink in a bit. "So you believe that Kira would never fully succeed because he'll never be able to completely rid the world of evil?"

"Yes. Even though crime seems to be going down because of Kira's 'judgement,' in reality it's all just being diverted onto Kira's hands. Crime hasn't decreased, it's just changed directions—so he's really accomplished nothing."

"Evil can't get rid of Evil; an obvious contradiction of logic, is it?"

"If you want to put it that simply, then yes."

"Isn't all this still based on individual morals though? To Kira, what he's doing is justice, and all who oppose him are the evil ones. Even though _we_ know what he's doing is wrong, Kira_ himself_ thinks it's right. To him, it's Good getting rid of Evil."

"That's what makes it so much worse. He's committing evil while thinking he's some sort of all powerful and righteous judge. I suppose that's why we have no choice but to fight him head on—there's no way to make him change his mind anymore so now it's more a battle of minds than morals…"

Light leaned back on the booth cushion. "Ryuuzaki was right about you being an asset to the investigation; you've got a response for everything I ask."

"Thanks," I faked a pleasant chuckle, "and you've got question for every one I answer."

"Well, being a part of this case has forced me to think about Kira's mindset quite a bit."

"I can tell from all your questioning that you've done an impressive job. I almost forgot we were being hypothetical half-way through."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment I want to hear."

"Just treat it as an accolade to your investigative skills."

"Will do," Light said with a satisfied tone before glancing at his wristwatch. "It's almost noon, shall we head back?"

I nodded, "Yeah, okay."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Did you enjoy your little break?"

"If you're trying to get me to tell you what Light and I talked about, don't worry I was planning on telling you anyways."

"You're rather blunt."

"I prefer calling it 'efficient.'"

It was half past midnight and just minutes after the last investigator had called it a night and cleared out. L was on the upholstered chair that matched the couch I sat on. He was stirring about a dozen sugar cubes into his tea and seemed to contemplating whether or not to add a couple more. The hesitation didn't last long, and he plopped a couple more in the cup.

"So what did you discuss?"

I set my sparsely sugared cup of tea down on the coffee table. "What else? Kira of course."

"And your thoughts on that?"

I knew L was going to ask this sort of question, but I found myself at an odd loss for an answer. What exactly were my thoughts on the conversation I'd had with Light? "It was…an interesting experience." It was a measly sounding response, but terribly accurate. Nonetheless, L was unimpressed.

"'Interesting?' I expected more, Jenny-san."

I glared at him. "Oh don't sound like I've failed you; you're the one who just randomly decided to send me off with him in the first place. What a jerk."

"By 'jerk,' would you be referring to Light or me?"

"Both of you." I didn't know whether to scoff or sigh. "Jerk."

"I'm quite hurt by your words."

"Mhm yeah." Even though his voice seemed monotonic, L had a distinct tone of sarcasm. "Anyways, I can't say that I have any hard evidence to show you, but Light definitely gives off the feeling of being Kira." _Maybe because he _is_ Kira—go figure._

"He asked you why you wanted to join the investigation team, correct?"

"Yeah…don't worry though I didn't say anything about my Grandpa—that would've been far too idiotic of a thing to do. I just told him that it was because I had a personal conviction to stop Kira's murders."

"And he accepted that answer?"

"At first, not quite…but a little debate about Kira's motives and the like helped convince him a bit more." At his urging, I gave L a short summary about said debate.

"So do you believe Kira's wrong?

"Yes!" I shrunk back at my own uncharacteristically loud reply, the obvious result of me more so trying to convince myself than L. As much as I hated to admit it, the murder paradox was nowhere near being solved. I was so fixated on the belief that Kira was wrong and bad, but the surer I got the more I had to face the darker side of my grandfather's deed. That was a thought I liked to keep buried.

"I'll count on you to help catch Kira then." He delivered the potentially heartfelt line with nonchalance.

Whether it was imagined or not, the faint traces of genuine honesty I sensed from his words had the corners of my lips tugging upwards.

"Consider it done, my friend."

* * *

Originally, the conversation between Light and Jenny was like twice as long because I just kept on having them debate back and forth and back and forth and so on and so forth...but anyways I hope their little talk seemed like a reasonable and natural thing to happen.

Hmm...I noticed I used a lot of page breaks in this chapter...does that make the reading flow choppy for you guys? ): I just didn't want to drag out the scenes anymore then necessary so I could get on with the story.

Thanks for reading c:


End file.
